


Say it first

by estvillanelle



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estvillanelle/pseuds/estvillanelle
Summary: Friends to enemies to lovers. That's it.//Willa's alive and married to Bobo. She's not a bitch here. I love them both so much, I'm sorry.Willa, Wynonna and Waverly have a special bond and they love each other.//Waverly's 18. Nicole and Wynonna are both 20. Willa and Bobo are on their thirties.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	1. Quite miss home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!
> 
> I'm so excited for this.  
> I won't give you any spoilers, you'll get what happened between them with time.  
> I'll be updating the tags throughout the story.
> 
> Enjoy.

**Chapter One**

Waverly was standing outside the building where she was suppose to live for this semester. Suppose being the key word, because somehow someone had misplaced her application and now she found herself alone, cold and homeless.

Ok, maybe she was being a bit dramatic. But she's pissed. Because this is her University experience and she was supposed to live with Chrissy. They made plans and they’re best friends so it was a perfect plan.

After spending her day waiting to see if the University could help her somehow, the employer responsible for that building, told her it was a lost case, all spots were already taken and he couldn’t help her. _Fantastic._

She didn’t have any money on her and she didn’t knew where she could find a ATM at his hour. She couldn’t afford to pay for a cab, so she needed to walk to her next destination. This was the only option she said no to, from the very beginning. She sent Chrissy a text message telling her where she was going and that her friend didn’t need to worry about her.

_**A couple of months ago...** _

“ _So, I heard you and Chrissy will be living together.” Wynonna said from her spot on Waverly’s bedroom door._

“ _Oh my god Wynonna, you scared me.” Waverly turned so fast to the sound of her sisters voice, “What are you doing here?” She got up from the floor and made her way to her sister._

“ _Well, I had some things to do here, so I thought_ ‘maybe I could see miss little know it all’” _Wynonna smirked when Waverly squinted her eyes. “I’m kidding, of course I came to congratulate you babygirl.”_

“ _God, I missed you” Waverly said as she hugged her sister._

“ _I missed you too.”_

“ _Wynonna?” They both turned to see Willa getting out of her bedroom. “Oh my God” She walked so fast that Waverly didn’t have time to disentangle herself from Wynonna’s arms, before their older sister hugged them both together. “Why didn’t you called us? Me and Bobo could definitely had picked you up at the Airport.”_

“ _Meh, I took a bus here. Don’t put your pants in a twist.” She kissed Willa’s head and then Waverly’s too. “I didn’t want to be a bother to your_ husband _”, she mocked._

_Willa scoffed “Please, I’m pretty sure he only married me because of you two.” She smiled._

“ _Willa, I can’t breathe.” Waverly said from her spot, being crushed in both her sisters arms._

“ _Sorry baby.” They both finally released her and she took a breath._

“ _Come here, lets talk in my room so we don’t wake-”_

“ _Little late for that, I must say.” Bobo walked out of the same door Willa did just minutes before._

“ _Sorry, we didn’t want to wake you.” The younger Earp apologized a_ _s_ _Wynonna said “Speak for yourself.”_ _Getting a light slap in her stomach from Willa._

“ _It’s ok angel,” He stopped just behind Willa, gave Waverly’s arm a light squeeze and looked at Wynonna “Look at you_. _”_

“ _Wassup asshole.” She smirked._

“ _I missed you too, brat.” He opened his arms and Wynonna hugged him. “You should’ve called us, I agree with Willa.”_

“ _Nah, it’s ok.”_

“ _It’s late, you should go back to bed.”_ _Willa said looking up at her husband._

“ _I’m just_ _going to get_ _a tea in the kitchen.”_ _He spoke softly._

“ _Do you want me to get it for you?” Willa squeezed his hand._

“ _Don’t worry love, you should go talk to your sisters.” He gave her lips a light kiss. “Angel, brat.” He send a smile to both of them and started to descend the stairs._

• • •

_The three of them were sitting in Waverly’s bed. Updating on each others lives._

“ _So, how is it going for you at the Academy?” Willa asked, excited._

“ _Pretty well, actually. I-” She started to search her pockets for something. “Found it. I got a badge now.”_

“ _That’s really great, I’m so proud of you.” Willa told her with tears in her eyes._

“ _Don’t start it.” Wynonna pointed a finger at her. “Please don’t cry. All I am right now, it’s because of you, Bobo and Gus.”_

“ _Ok, I won’t.” She dried her tears._

“ _And I’m here to celebrate, of course.” She looked at Waverly. “And I know that I can speak for the whole_ town _, when I say that we’re proud of_ you _.”_

_Waverly gave her a timid smile. “Thank you.”_

“ _So… Are you and Chrissy really going to live together?”_

“ _Yes,” She was exicted to tell that to her sisters “we applied to a double bedroom apartment in campus. All we really need to pay it’s for our food and 30% of the water/energy bill. So I guess we can_ _manage.”_

“ _Are you sure tough? Because you can definitely live with me and Nicole, we have a spare bedroom and-”_

“ _No!” Waverly cut her sister abruptly._

“ _Whoa-”_

“ _Ha! I tried to tell her this already Nonna, she won’t listen to me.”_

“ _I won’t live with_ her. _” She said crossing her arms._

“ _Do you still hate her?”_

_Willa snickered and Waverly turned to her “Don’t start that.”_

“ _Ok.” The elder sister held her hands up._

“ _I won’t spend time with her, at least not voluntarily. Can you imagine we living_ together _? No thank you. And I have my savings, I can manage a couple of months before I would really need to work and I’m sure I can work somewhere in campus if I need money. So don’t worry.”_

“ _Ok, please forget I ever said anything then.” Both Willa and Wynonna knew why Nicole was a sore subject to speak for Waverly, so they both just dropped that conversation._

• • •

Her destination was a 15 minutes ride from the campus. So you add having to walk and carry a suitcase and a backpack and it was a 40 minutes trip on foot at least. She was going to _die._

Of course it didn’t help when the nature thought it was a nice time to fucking rain. _Can this night get any worse?_

After walking for minutes on the rain, having to carry her heavy bags, she’s exhausted. Her feet and her legs hurt and she’s freezing. There’s not a single doubt that she’ll wake up sick in the morning. _Ugh._

She had finally arrived at her destination. She was praying to God that was in fact the right house. It was dark after all and she only been here a couple of times before. As she raises her hand to knock on the door, the only thing on her mind are: getting a hot bath, a lot of blankets and then sleep forever.

As soon as the door opens, her lungs are invaded with Nicole scent. That deliciously smell of vanilla dipped donuts that Waverly loved so much she actually hated. The redhead warm eyes suddenly turns concerned, “Waverly? What happened? Are you ok?”

“I- Is my sister home?” She doesn’t answer the other girl.

“No, she’s um, she’s- I don’t know exactly where she is.” She scratches her head. “But, please don’t stand in the rain, you must be freezing.” Her hand are on Waverly’s wrist and she almost combust with the heat that emanates to her skin. She stops her body from hugging the redhead. “Jesus, you’re cold.”

Waverly enters the house and she’s dripping water everywhere. “I’m sorry, I-”

“Don’t worry. Come here.” Nicole’s hand only leave her wrist when they’re both inside the bathroom. Waverly almost whimpers when the heat is gone and she starts to shake from the cold again. “I’ll run you a bath.”

“Ok.” The brunette doesn’t really know what to do or say, she was definitely not expecting the first thing here was to see Nicole. _Why couldn’t_ _my_ _sister be home?_ She hears the bathtub tap turns on and then Nicole leaves the bathroom.

The water looks deliciously hot. Nicole returns with a towel, pants and a sweatshirt. “You can use this. I don’t really know where Wynonna keeps her clean clothes, if she have any, so I pick some of mine, I hope you don’t mind. Your suitcase is soaked, so I doubt you’ll have anything to use right now.”

She waits for Waverly to say something and when she doesn’t, she clears her throat and shakes her head. “I’ll be waiting for you in the living room.”

• • •

She spends at least 20 minutes in the bathtub. Her muscles are sore and she lets the hot water alleviate some of her pain. She can’t actually say she’s surprised with the way Nicole was ready to help her. They may not have spoken to each other in months, but the redhead was kind to her, as always.

When she leaves the bathroom, she’s dressed with Nicole’s clothes, her scent even more strong now. The other woman are casually sitting on the couch, watching some movie and eating something that smells delicious. Waverly feels her stomach grow in hunger. “Hey.”

“Hey.” She pauses the movie and turns to Waverly, giving her a small smile. “I ordered us some food. I hope you still like Thai, yours’ vegan.”

“Thank you.” She says and sits on the other couch. Immediately picking her food from the table and diving in. Nicole press play on the movie.

After she’s done with her food, she lays her head on the couch and feels her eyes close, she’s so exhausted. She looks at Nicole and her heart squeeze in her chest, they didn’t see each other in so long. But her face still looks soft as always. “Thank you,” she finds herself saying, “for the bath, the food, everything.”

Nicole pauses the movie again, “It’s ok.” She stand up from the couch, picking up the packages and taking to the kitchen. When she returns, she asks again, “What happened?”

“Someone misplaced my application to live with Chrissy and I didn’t have anywhere to go, so I came here. Walking.” She says.

“You could have called me, I-”

“No, I don’t have your number.” She averts her eyes.

“Oh.” Nicole says softly. “Well, I already put some blankets on the guest bedroom. Feel free to use it. Your clothes are on the clothes dryer, I'm sorry for digging through your stuff. But yeah, it’s late and tomorrow I have to work, so, I’m gonna go to my room.”

“Thank you again.” _God, this will be hard. Yes. The night could definitely get worse._

Nicole send a soft smile her way, “Good night Waverly.”

“Good night.” She whispers after Nicole walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my native language. If there's anything wrong, please let me know.  
>  Any and all comments are welcome.  
>  Thank you!
> 
> Catch me on twitter @wavesofqueer


	2. You mean the world to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please welcome Chloe Wood. Heads up, she's a flirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back already.
> 
> With a new character.
> 
> I don't know if you guys realized, but every chapter so far, is named after one song. It would be really great if you guys could listen before/during/after reading this. I'll try to maintain the chapter titles this way.
> 
> This one is You Mean the World to Me by Freya Ridings.

**Chapter Two**

Waverly’s pretty sure she’s already asleep before her head can even touch the pillow. She’s so tired. A plane trip, waiting the whole day and walking for 40 minutes can really exhaust someone. Figures.

She was so not ready to see Nicole, that was entirely too soon and she was entirely too vulnerable, that’s the only explanation to why it was so easy to let Nicole take care of her. I mean, she didn’t have the power to turn anyone down, not in that state anyway.

She had missed Nicole, there’s no doubt about this part. What she didn’t missed was the feeling that Nicole was only doing the taking care part because it’s who she is and not because it was _for_ Waverly.

• • •

The next morning when she wakes up, the house is silent. Carefully, she walks out of the bedroom, trying no to scare anyone, even if it seems like she’s the only one there. She’s both alleviated and uncomfortable to know that she’s alone.

After going to the bathroom, she stops by the sink to wash her hands and her face. Looking herself in the mirror, she’s thankful that she doesn’t feel sick, her head hurts a bit, but other than that, she’s fine. Her eyes falls to her outfit then and she lets out a ruff, remembering everything from the night before. Her hand automatically goes to her wrist where Nicole had touched her for the first time in two years.

She founds her backpack in the living room and thanks to heaven that it was a waterproofed one, otherwise she would had lost all her documents, notebook and other really important university stuff. Picking her phone from one of the pockets, she opens up the group chat with her sisters:

**Donut Know What I'd Do Without (4 messages)**

**Willa:** Wave? Is everything ok? Let us know when you make to your new house. (10:32PM)

**Wynonna:** She’s was still asleep when I left this morning, but she’s ok, she’s at my house. Don’t worry. (08:01AM)

**Willa:** Your house? Why? (08:02AM)

**Willa:** Wynonna? (08:45AM)

Waverly would never understand how Wynonna could still be alive with the way her sleep schedule was so messed up. She’s pretty sure it was almost close to midnight when she got there the night before and almost two when she finally went to bed. She hadn’t heard Wynonna getting home during the night and there’s only two reasons why: 1) Her sister didn’t actually slept there and only got there in the morning to change clothes or 2) She was quiet like a cat when she carefully entered the house because she was a really quiet person who wouldn’t want to wake anyone (The first option being the only one that could _ever_ be true).

**Waverly:** Someone messed up with my application form and I’m H O M E L E S S. (09:28AM)

**Willa:** Hahahhah. Are you serious? What about Chrissy? (09:30AM)

**Waverly:** Hey, don’t laugh. She’s in the apartment where we were supposed to live together, so I guess hers’ fine. :( (09:31AM)

**Waverly:** I need to figure out what to do. I’m gonna go check with the University if they have some room for me in any other dorm. Can you wait to send the rest of my stuff? (09:31AM)

**Wynonna:** Babygirl stop that, you can totally live with us. (09:33AM)

**Waverly:** Nonna, I already told you that I won’t stay here. (09:35AM)

**Wynonna:** Haven’t you and Haught bonded last night? (09:40AM)

**Willa:** Wait, what??? (09:41AM)

**Waverly:** She _helped_ me. We didn’t _bond._ Thank you very much. (09:41AM)

**Wynonna:** Potato, potahto. And you’re still alive, so what is the matter? I’m pretty sure no one will be comfortable with you living in a dorm with someone who’s not Chrissy. Not even you. (09:46AM)

**Waverly:** Ugh, you’re right. It’s just, I don’t want to be a bother. (09:48AM)

**Wynonna:** Listen, you are my sister and I already talked to Nicole. You can stay. (10:06AM)

**Willa:** Can we send your stuff to Wynonna’s adress then? (10:07AM)

**Waverly:** Yeah, whatever. (10:10AM)

• • •

_**Th**_ _ **ree** _ _**years ago…** _

_That_ _was_ _the second day in a week that her sister and her_ friend _skipped class._ _It was their last year and suddenly it seemed like they didn’t care about anything in the world anymore. As soon as she gets home, she knows they where there. There’s music bursting through the speakers in Wynonna’s bedroom and she would recognize that smell from miles away. She hated when Champ’s car smelt like that._

“ _What do you think you’re doing?”, Waverly says as she bursts through the door of Wynonna’s bedroom, without knocking. She was surprised to see that not only Wynonna and Nicole where there, but Shae Pressman too (of course), sitting in Nicole’s lap (not that it matters). They were smoking weed, when they should be at school._ Classic.

_The three of them looked at each other and started to laugh. She knew that it was a side effect to the drug, but it still stung. “Seriously guys?”, she turns to Nicole then, pointing a finger in her direction, “You are unbelievable.” She ruffs before making her way out of Wynonna’s bedroom and getting inside her own. Her angry showing itself when she slams the door shut._

“ _Hey!” Nicole says as she enters Waverly’s bedroom after her, “What is your problem?” She closes the door_ way _more calmer then the brunette did a couple of seconds ago._

“ _What’s_ my _problem? Seriously?” She scoffed. “You guys skipped class! To smoke weed! I thought you were smarter than that!”_

_Nicole laughs but she’s not happy. “_ You _are unbelievable! You have no problem with the smoking part when it’s your_ boyfriend’s _doing.” The disdain in her voice palpable._

“ _I’m not talking about Champ with you.”_ _Waverly warns her._

“ _Of course not, he’s perfect in your eyes.”_ _Nicole rolls her eyes, she’s not even sure why she’d bring_ _s_ him _into that conversation. Except she does._

“ _Stop saying that! Stop making this about me!” Waverly shouts._

“ _Why are you only mad at me? What about Wynonna?” Nicole points to herself and then to the bedroom door, as if to point at her best friend._

“ _Oh, I’m mad about Wynonna just as much._ _You_ _both_ _should be at school. It’s your last year, Nicole. Will you really throw it away because of_ some girl _?”_ S top, this is not about Shae. _Waverly shakes her head, trying to get rid of the image of the girl sitting in the redhead’s lap._

“ _She’s not some girl, she’s my girlfriend. And I’m not throwing anything away,”_ Except the opportunity to see your tongue shoved in that boy-man’s throat. _She thinks. “And you don’t have to lecture me about my last year of high school. I can’t think of anything I want more than to finish this fucking year and get out of this fucking town so I can finally get away from y-” She stops abruptly because_ where the fuck did that came from? This is not what I want. _She shakes her head, “I’m sorry, I-”_

“ _Don’t! Don’t you dare say you’re sorry for wanting to get away from_ me _!_ _You are just like everybody else._ _”_ _Waverly’s sure her heart just broke into a million pieces_ _hearing Nicole saying that_ _. After Nicole’s outburst, she’s not mad anymore, she’s just shattered. Broken. Lost. She’s not even sure when she started to cry, but she would die before she let Nicole see it for more than a minute. “Get out.” She says, turning around to face the window._

“ _Waves, please! I’m sorry,” She flinches away when she feels Nicole’s touch on her arm._

“ _Don’t touch me. I said get out!”_ _She doesn’t turn, her bedroom door’s closing the only sound confirming that Nicole’s is gone._

_That had been one of the first times she argues with Nicole._ _S_ _he cries herself to sleep that night._ _Again._

• • •

“Honey, I’m home!” Waverly laughs and stands up from her place on the couch to hug Wynonna.

“I’m sure you wanted me to live here just so you could use that!” She smiles when they separate from the embrace, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too!” Wynonna rolls her eyes, “And don’t flatter yourself, I say that to Haught all the time!”

“True, unfortunately.” Nicole says when she enters the house, “Jesus, couldn’t you at least help with the food?”

“Yeah, sure!” She opens the pizza box that’s on Nicole’s hands, takes a slice out of it and starts eating while making her way to the couch.

“Ass.” Nicole mutters under her breath.

“Do you need help?” Waverly tries to look outside but someone enters holding two packs of beer. The girl is _gorgeous,_ her wavy sandy blond hair cut just above her shoulders. She’s wearing high waisted jeans and a sweater.

“Hi.” She smiles at Waverly and then turns to Nicole. “I didn’t knew you had a guest.. Baby.”

_Baby?? Are you serious?_ Waverly tries so hard to maintain her face from getting a disdain look.

“This is Waverly, she’s Wynonna’s sister. And she’s kinda living here now.” Nicole doesn’t look at her, but she’s blushing.

“Oh? I’m sorry. Hi Waverly. Nice to meet you.” She looks at Waverly again and puts one of the beer packages on the ground, so she can raise her hand. “I’m Chloe, Nicole’s-”

“This is my _friend_ Waverly,” She elbows Chloe’s ribs, “Don’t start that!” Nicole makes her way to the kitchen.

“Hi!” Waverly says shaking her hand. “Nice to meet you too.” She forces a smile.

“Sorry, it’s just so cute seeing you getting all flustered.” She speaks a little more loud so Nicole can hear from the other room. “As if she can get someone as good looking as _us._ ” She whispers in Waverly’s direction.

“I’m gonna take a shower. Don’t let Wynonna drink all the beer.” It’s kinda infuriating how Nicole didn’t even look at her since she entered the house, not that she would want the other girls attention anyway, so whatever.

She’s still standing there trying to figure what’s really happening between them both. Chloe and Nicole are together, right? She jumps a little when Chloe speaks behind her, “So Waverly,” her voice is low and Waverly’s really confused for a minute, “Can I get you a drink? I mean, it’s in your house anyway but will you drink with me?” _Is this g_ _irl serious?_

“I- Yes?” She couldn’t say no, right? _This is more awkward then actually talking to Nicole._ “I don’t drink beer though.”

“Well, I’m sure we can find something here that you like. Come on!” She starts to walk in the direction of the kitchen and the brunette follows, leaning on the counter, “Hmm, let’s see…” She opens the fridge and turns to smirk at Waverly before she _bends_ to look in the fridge. Waverly’s eyes follow the line of the other girl’s hips to her ass and _what is happening? This must be a sick joke. This is a really low blow, even from Nicole._

“I’m sorry, there’s only milk here.” She turns so fast Waverly doesn’t have the time to avert her eyes and of couse Chloe would catch her checking her out. Her smirk is firm on her lips as she makes her way to the brunette again. She’s so close and the only thing Waverly can do is hold her breath as Chloe rises her hand, reaching behind her to grab a beer.

“Are you sure you don’t drink beer?” She pops the bottle open and brings it to her mouth. Taking a big gulp, her throat bobs and Waverly’s eyes follow the movement. _Is this what is feels to have a gay panic???_ _What is happening to me?_

“Maybe-” She clears her throat, “Maybe I can try?”

“Sure, give it a try.” She passes the bottle to Waverly, biting her lip as she watches the other girl as she sips it, scrunching her face afterwards.

“God, is awful.” Chloe laughs and she can't help but laugh too.

“You’re cute.” Their fingers brush when Chloe’s retrieve the bottle. Waverly realize they still standing so close to each other and _this is Nicole’s girlfriend for Christ sake, what_ _are you_ _doing?_

“So Chloe… You and Nicole, how long are you together?” She asks trying to change everything about this conversation. The blonde then gives a deep laugh. And maybe Waverly understands what Nicole see in her.

“We’re not.” She sips from the bottle again and Waverly gives her a quizzical look, “Together, I mean. We _are_ just friends.” Waverly takes the bottle from her again and take a big gulp. “I did hooked up with your sister once, though.” This makes Waverly choke a little on the drink. She coughs to try a nd disguise it. “But I would definitely had wait for the _right_ Earp, if I had knew you are _so_ -”

“What are you doing?” Nicole enters the kitchen and stops abruptly when she sees them so close.

“Just talking.” Chloe turns to her and says nonchalantly. Nicole’s eyes falls to the beer bottle in Waverly’s hands and she raises her eyebrow. “And drinking, apparently this is Waverly’s first beer.”

“Huh.” She looks to both of them again, then avert her eyes “Can you pass me one?” She looks at her hands, her foots, anywhere but them. As soon as the bottle are in her hand, she turns in the direction of the living room. She takes a couple of steps and turns around again. Waverly’s heart beats a little faster thinking she will say something about them, but she just picks the pizza box and say “Well, me and Wynonna will watch some movie. Feel free to continue, whatever this is.” Then she’s gone.

_You’re so stupid. You know she doesn’t care about Chloe hitting on you. She made it very clear time and time again, that you can date whoever you please_ _._ “Whoa! Slow down a bit.” Chloe says as she gently pulls the bottle from Waverly’s lips. She didn’t even realize she was drinking it so fast. “You won’t ever like beer if you drink it that fast.”

“Sorry.” She forces a smile.

“No, it’s ok. Come on, let’s eat some pizza and watch the movie.” She picks another bottle to herself and pulls Waverly by the hand. It’s the first thing Nicole looks when they enter the living room and Waverly refrain from disentangle their hands. _She doesn’t care._

It’s only when they sit and Chloe finally let go of her hand, that she realizes that it doesn't matter if Chloe’s beautiful, if she knows how to talk to a girl and if she knows how to flirt. Her touch doesn't even compare to the burning feeling Nicole's touch leaves on her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my native language. If there's anything wrong, please let me know.  
> Any and all comments are welcome.  
> Thank you!
> 
> Catch me on twitter @wavesofqueer


	3. Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A non conversation that lead us to some bad memories. Homophobia will be presented here, sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back loves.
> 
> Will you guys please let me know if things don't make sense? Thank you.
> 
> No further ado...
> 
> This if Fade by Lewis Capaldi.

**CHAPTER THREE**

Nicole’s mood had for sure just rolled downhill seeing Waverly and Chloe together alone. She _knows_ how Chloe can be when she wants something or _someone_. Nicole almost fell for her charms once, but her friend didn’t just flirt with her the night they met almost a year ago, she flirted with almost the whole bar. And Nicole saw her kissing at least three more people before she even came to talk to the redhead. Chloe’s beautiful and charming and she would be pathetic if she even tried to denied that.

There’s not doubt that Wynonna would hook up with her. Her best friend’s not a relationship kinda girl and neither is Chloe. It makes sense that they both get each other so well. They make a good pair and maybe it’s nice to have a friend with benefits or a _fuck buddy_ , as Wynonna would so well put it. (She’s not even sure they have sex, but whatever.)

The only person that Nicole ever dated was Shae Pressman. And she didn’t loved her. At least that was the reason Shae gave her when she dumped her: ‘ _I know you don’t love me Nicky and it’s ok, she just got to your heart sooner and I totally understand_ why _you like her so much. But seriously, I’m not mad at you or anything. We can totally be friends.’_

And they are. Shae was always calling her and telling everything about her new girlfriend and Nicole’s jealous, not because _she’s_ dating someone. But because she’s _dating_ someone. And Nicole still single. So yes, maybe she would like to have a _fuck buddy_ as well.

• • •

During the movie, Wynonna starts snoring and after some minutes she realizes that Chloe and Waverly are not even watching anymore. She isn’t watching it either, too lost on her thoughts. But at least she’s not whispering and laughing and making other person feel like they’re third wheeling.

She pauses the movie and looks at the _couple_ sitting on the other couch. She scoffs when they don’t even realize the movie’s not playing anymore. Her action causes both girls to look at her and she stands up. She starts to clean the trash.

“Why did you stop the movie?” Chloe asks her.

“I’m sure you don’t need the movie, to continue what you’re doing anyway. But feel free do whatever the hell you please.” She grabs the controller, throwing to the blonde girl. She gives Nicole a _what the hell_ look, but the redhead are halfway to the kitchen and she doesn’t wait to hear what her friend will say.

She takes a deep breath and then exhales, she knows Chloe don’t deserve to be treated that way. And she tries to tell herself that what she’s feeling is because she preoccupied that Chloe will break Waverly’s heart. And not that she’s jealous of Waverly.

When she comes back to the living room to apologize to her friend, she sees that Chloe already left and that Wynonna’s not sleeping on the couch anymore.

“Why did you do that?” Waverly asks as soon as she returns.

“Do what, Waverly?” She pinches the bridge of her nose and closes her eyes.

“Treated her so badly.” Waverly points to the front door.

“I’ll apologize to her, don’t worry.” Nicole cross her arms.

“I asked _why_ you treated her that way, not if you’re going to apologize.” Waverly cross her arms too.

“Are you drunk?” The redhead can’t believe that the first thing Waverly wants to talk to her it’s why she treated Chloe that way and not why they haven’t talked in almost two years.

“Seriously? Of course not.” Waverly scoffs.

“I don’t remember you liking to drink.” Nicole can almost taste the venom in her voice.

“Well, I don’t like to. But you wouldn’t know, would you?” Waverly’s eyes are hard.

“And who’s fault is that?” Nicole’s won’t let her win this time.

“Are you seriously putting the responsibility in me?” The brunette ask incredulous.

“Why? Do you think is _my_ fault?” She points to herself. And when Waverly doesn’t responds her, she shakes her head. “You know what, forget it.” She turns around and disappears into the hallway, closing the door to her bedroom. She starts to undress then, taking her pants off and changing her shirt for a tank top.

Her room door’s suddenly opens and she turns around scared. “Hey! I’m not finished. I-” Waverly stops abruptly when she sees Nicole’s clothes or lack there of.

“God Waverly, what do you want me to say?” The redhead sits on her bed and looks at the younger girl.

“The truth! I wanna to talk to you.” They’re both tired and Nicole can feel it in the way the words leaves Waverly’s mouth.

“What truth do you want? Because you won’t believe mine anyway. And you had three years to talk to me and you didn’t.” But she won’t back down.

“You didn’t talked to me too.” She points.

“Maybe because I didn’t want to.” She knows this tactic won’t work, but she tries anyway.

“Classic.” Waverly rolls her eyes. “Will you say you’re sorry again for saying what you really want?”

“Why are you always like this?” She huffs.

“Why are _you_ always like this? You never listen to me. Every time I tried to talk to you, you would put your defenses up and push me away.” _That’s why we don’t talk. Because we can’t listen to each other._

“You didn’t listen to me too. You stopped listening when you started dating that shithead.” It’s almost comic how everything involving them would finish with Champ.

“God, sometimes I keep asking myself how could we _ever_ be friends.” She’s looking at the ceiling.

“We never had problems before your boyfriend.” Her eyes are sharp when she looks at Nicole again.

“ _Ex-_ boyfriend. And what does he have to do with this anyway?” Waverly confused look only confirms that she still can’t see what he did to them.

“You really can’t see it, can you?” She asks, defeated.

• • •

**Three years ago…**

_It had been a_ _couple of weeks_ _since Waverly and Champ started to date and_ _that meant that Nicole didn’t have space in her life anymore. They barely saw each other. The_ _ir_ _saturday routine left behind because now Waverly would spend t_ _hat day_ _with her boyfriend. But i_ _t was_ _ok, because she would spend it with Shae._

_Nicole was walking to her house after school one afternoon, when Champ stopped her ._

“ _I know that you like Waverly!” He said getting out from behind a tree. She'd scared for a minute, but she doesn’t let it show._

_Nicole rolled her eyes, “She’s my friend. Of course I like her. ”_

“ _Yeah, well, you may fake her into believing that bullshit, but I won’t. I see the way you look at_ my girl. _” He smiled triumphantly._

“ _Waverly’s not a propriety,_ Chump. _” She rolled her eyes again._

“ _Whatever, she’ll never be with you.”_

I’m well aware of that. _“Seriously, do you have something substantial to say to me? I won’t be like Waverly and lose my time with you.”_

“ _I want you to get away from her.” His tone_ _was_ _demanding and she wanted to laugh because he a_ _ctually_ _believed that it would work_ _on her._

“ _Not happening. Sorry.”_ Can’t he see that we’re barely even talking at all? _She turns and starts to walk, maybe if she ignores him, he will leave._

“ _I’m still talking to you, dyke, don’t walk away.”_ _He screams._

“ _What did you just say?”_ _She_ _was_ _angry for a moment but_ _she knew_ _he’s w_ _asn’t_ _worth._

“ _Dyke!” He spat. “You won’t ever get to be with her. You don’t have what she likes, anyway.”_ _He said as his hand pressed over his pants._ Gross.

“ _God, I will never understand what everybody sees in you. You are disgusting.” She turns again, but stops when he pulls her back by the shoulder._

“ _D_ _on’t touch m-_ _”_ _She didn't have time to finish or dodge the punch he threw at her face. A_ _nd then she found herself_ _lying on the street, with her hands_ _covering her face._

_He knelt down beside her and said “I’ll get what I want. If you can’t be away from her. I’m gonna take her away from you.”_

_She only got up after he left, she hadn’t cry over it. But it sure hurted like hell. She was almost sure her nose was broken, but when she got home she saw that Champ was not even good at punching someone. Thank heaven for that or she would have a bruise._

_She was grateful that her parents weren’t home, she would’ve had a pretty rough time trying to lie about why she came home with a red nose and a bloodied shirt. She didn’t go to Wynonna’s house that day, because she was pretty sure that her best friend would’ve killed Champ if she knew. She only sent her a message saying that she had home work to finish and Wynonna answered her with a “loser” and a middle finger emoji ._

_She was lying on the couch with an ice pack on her face when the doorbell rang. For a moment she thought that it was Wynonna, but the brunette would never go there knowing she had homework to do._

_When she opened the door, she was surprised to see that it was Waverly and she had a strange look on her face, that only got worse when she saw the blood on the redhead’s shirt._

“ _What happened?” She asked, she didn't wait for the invitation when she entered the house._

“ _Nothing, it’s ok.” She wouldn’t say it to anyone. She closed the door and turned to look at the brunette, but suddenly Waverly was right on her space, holding Nicole’s face between her hands and brushing her thumb right were Champ punched her._

_She hissed, but smiled anyway. Her heart was beating so fast with Waverly being so close. Her hands automatically went to the other girls hips, holding her in place. “Nothing happened Waves.” She said calmly._

“ _Please, tell me. Don’t_ lie _to me, Nicole.” She whispered. Nicole had to look other way, because her body was pleading her to close the distance between their mouths, but she couldn’t._

_She took a deep breath. She wouldn’t lie to Waverly._ _“It was- it was Champ. He came out of nowhere and-”_

“ _Unbelievable.” She dropped Nicole’s face and took a step back. “Are you serious?”_

“ _You asked me not to lie, Waverly.”_ _T_ _he look on Waverly’s eyes_ _hurt way more than e_ _ver_ _punch_ _ever would_ _._

“ _And that’s exactly what you_ _’re_ _doing. He already told me everything.”_ _She l_ _a_ _ug_ _hs_ _humorlessly._ _“God I can’t believe you just lied to my face.”_ _A flash of hurt passed through her eyes,_ _before she got angry._

“ _He told you?” She can’t believe his nerves and Waverly’s naivity. “Did he also told you how his trying to get me away from you?”_

“ _You are the one doing i_ _t_ _!”_ _She screams. “_ _Yo_ _u’re_ _pushing me away_ _by_ _trying to get between us. Why would you do that? Huh? I love him Nicole, why can’t you just be happy for me?”_ _Nicole would preferred to be punched everyday of her life than hearing that Waverly loved him._

“ _I’m not doing anything!” She couldn’t believe that her word was being dismissed so easily._

“ _I can’t do this. I can’t be friends with someone that lies to me.” Waverly didn’t even look at her when she left the house, slamming the door behind her._

_Being treated like this by Waverly was no doubt what made her heart break the most. She could understand her love for Champ, not_ him _exactly, but she could understand her love for someone else. What she wouldn’t accept was being called a liar and having all the years they’ve been friends discarded because of some boy-man. If Waverly couldn’t see the truth, she wouldn’t force it. And she wouldn’t cry over it, if her_ friend _wanted to be angry, she could_ _be_ _angry too._

• • •

They keep looking at each other then, both exhausted and having nothing more to say. Waverly finally excuses herself a couple of minutes later. Nicole throws her body back against her bed, hands rubbing her face. She knows she actually didn’t have much say in the matter of Waverly moving in, because Wynonna told her that her sister didn’t have a home and she would never, in a million years deny Waverly a place to stay. She knows she never thought it would be easy to live with her, but she also hadn’t thought it would be this hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my native language. If there's anything wrong, please let me know.  
> Any and all comments are welcome.  
> Thank you!
> 
> Catch me on twitter @wavesofqueer


End file.
